


A Normal Conversation

by Cindyapple13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I don’t know what to tag, to explain what I mean, you kinda have to read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindyapple13/pseuds/Cindyapple13
Summary: Someone encounters trouble on the way home.





	A Normal Conversation

“Hi I’m sorry to ask you this, but what are your thoughts on the bee movies.”  
“Absolute garbage.”  
“Can we keep him?”

This may not sound like a normal conversation, which makes sense since it’s not. There are three people who talk in this but if you look closely only two of them know each over. There are so many questions that come into mind when you look at this. Who are they? Why is someone asking this? Who wants to keep a person? What other response was expected? You might think that I know all the answers but I don’t. What I do have is how the rest of this conversation goes. 

“I don’t know. What if that answer is automatic? What if he actually thinks any different?”  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine. He doesn’t look like the dodgy type.”  
“Are you guys speaking in Korean because I can understand half of what you’re saying?”  
“Ooh we have to keep him. He’s speaks Korean.”  
“Only a bit though.”  
“Guys please I’m Australian I can’t understand you very well.”  
“Look he’s Australian. We have to keep him. Wouldn’t you love another aussi?”  
“Hmm well I mean I wouldn’t mind.”  
“Annnnd”  
“Fine we can keep him.”  
“Well looks like you’re coming home with us. Come on I can’t wait.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“He said you’re coming home with us. We’re keeping you.”  
“Yes now come on!”  
“Sorry I’m what? Isn’t that illegal? Why would I want to come home with you? Leave me alone. Get off me!”  
“Now now just because you’re older that me doesn’t mean you can’t listen to me. I want you to come home so hurry up!”  
“I’m so sorry but it doesn’t look like he’s going to come willingly.”  
“Well then let’s just know him out.”  
“What are you doi-”  
“Come on now let’s take him home.”  
“Yes I can’t believe he’s mine to keep.”

Does that help you out? Do you have anymore idea to what is going on? I don’t personally but it might be different for you. Are all your questions solved? Maybe some. Will you ever know what is going to happen? It doesn’t matter to me.


End file.
